Is Love a Tender Thing?
by midnitekisses
Summary: Anna Pierce has been friends with Draco since their first year, but they don't always get along. With their Sixth Year coming, new emotions start to show up, amidst all the hate and annoyance. DM/OC ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Detention Dares

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Just some fluff I wrote the last couple of days since I've been having major writers block and wanted to write something fun. Let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**

_"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous and it pricks like a thorn"_  
_-Romeo, William Shakespeare_**  
**

"Oi! Pierce! Get your fat arse up here!"

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy waving at me through the window of the Hogwarts express, his blond hair whipping in the wind. He looked annoyed for some reason. Huh, what else is new?

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy" I said under my breath. Pushing my mahogany hair out of my face, I stumbled onto the train, making my way to the compartment just in time, as the train started moving.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Princess." Blaise Zabini was smirking at me and he gave a mock bow.

Damn Draco and his contagious smirking. "Thank you, my most loyal servant. Now, go and get me some sweets! My stash is running low." I pointed at the door.

He sighed good-naturedly and left to find the trolley.

"Why are you so late?" Draco drawled from his place opposite me, "Forget to wake up again?"

Next to him, Daphne Greengrass let out a barely suppressed snort of laughter and looked down, trying to hide behind her blond tresses. Ugh, if I didn't know any better I would say she still had that troublesome crush on him.

"By the way Draco, Pansy's looking for you. She said to tell you she's waiting in the girl's bathroom and that she has a 'special surprise' for you. Although I wonder what the whipped cream was for..."

"Hilarious, Pierce," Draco glowered at me.

"Speak of the devil..." Daphne was peering outside the compartment.

I followed her line of sight and looked up to see the pug faced terror herself outside the glass door, her heaving breathing leaving a fine mist. I made myself a mental note to never, EVER, touch that glass door again. Today she was wearing a pink monstrosity of a dress with frills down the collar.

"Nice dress, Parkinson," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice like the snot down her nose.

She ignored my comment completely and looked over at Draco in what she probably thought was a cute face that made her look more like she was trying to pass gas, "Draco," she simpered, "Would you like to sit in our compartment? It's much better than this old thing."

"Piss off, Pansy." I said, inspecting my nails.

"Why don't you piss off, Pierce. Go find some guy to shag or something." She shot back.

"Ooh. That really hurt, Parkinson." I fake sobbed.

She glared at me again before looking back at Draco, "So? What do you say?"

"No thanks, Pansy."

She huffed and, mouthing "Bitch," to me, walked off.

Daphne called after her, "Hey Parkinson. There's shit dripping down your nose. Might want to go sort that out."

She touched her nose before screaming at her so-called friends, "Why didn't you tell me? I went to talk to _Draco._ And now he probably thinks I'm an idiot!"

This was followed by choruses of, "We're sorry! We didn't want to embarrass you!"

Pansy gave a shriek of frustration, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Silence. "Well?"

"Oh, no. You look great Pansy, really." they said.

Just then Blaise walked passed them on the way back to the compartment. He paused when he saw Pansy, "Uh, Pansy? You've got some, uh, something on your chin."

She shrieked again and screamed at her friends, yelling numerous obscenities. Blaise winked at us when he came in. "I heard the whole thing." He said gleefully, sitting next to me, a brown paper bag in his hand.

I looked at him seriously, "Did you bring it?"

He caught on quickly and looked around furtively, "Yeah. Got the money?"

"Right here."

Checking to see no one saw us, he handed me a brown paper bag and I gave him a handful of money.

"Oh, grow up guys." Draco rolled his eyes.

We both ignored him as I checked the contents of the bag and Blaise counted the money. We nodded at each other in approval.

"You know, sometimes it is like you're packing drugs or something, the way you carry those around." Daphne said.

I shrugged, tucking some of the candy into my pockets, my school robes and leaving some in the paper bag. Sometimes I like to put it in the waistband of my underwear, not that anyone else knows.

"You know, I had a weird dream last night... It was about us in our first year. Remember our first year? When we all met each other?"

We all looked off in the distance, hazy memories coming back.

"God, you were such a dick, Draco." Daphne said wistfully.

"Still are." I added.

"And you were an annoying little bitch then too." he countered.

"Man-whore!"

"Slut."

"Bastard!"

"Whore."

"Same thing as slut, I win! I win!" I grinned at Blaise and popped a chocolate in my mouth.

"You're pathetic." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Too late! I won already." I cried giddily. "Besides, pathetic is a lame insult."

He sighed, looking exhausted.

This was going to be a long train ride.

-x-X-x-

"Ooh! Mashed potatoes! And pie! Lovely lovely Shepard's Pie."

I piled food into my plate, and noticed Draco and Daphne watching.

"5 years on and you still eat like a pig." Daphne commented.

"Hey, it's better than your stupid rabbit food." I shot back, looking at her plate of salad. If 3 pieces of lettuce and a tomato counted as a salad.

"Just because I care about my body and what I eat and don't just shove everything in there..."

"Oh, Anna's certainly been 'shoving things in her body' with all those boyfriends she's had." he smirked, earning a snort of laugher from Blaise next to him.

I sighed, "Those weren't boyfriends, silly. They were just for fun. Besides, this coming from the Slytherin Man-Whore himself."

As if on cue, a Ravenclaw girl came up to Draco and put her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Daphne made retching sounds and I giggled. Draco shot us both a cold look at walked off with the girl, probably to go snog her or something.

Daphne was munching on her lettuce thoughtfully, "Have you seen Roger Davies? Yummy."

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, over the holidays something must have happened because he is so hot now."

"Why don't you ask him out or something?"

Daphne blushed, "Oh, no. I could never do that. Besides, he's in Ravenclaw, so isn't that, like, a bit... weird?

The food from dinner disappeared and instead, dessert took its place.

"Nah," I replied, now fixing my eye on the dessert, "Ravenclaw is okay. But I think Gryffindor is a no-no for us. I mean, since we're rival houses and all that."

Blaise was looking on in mild interest, "What about Hufflepuff?" He smirked

"Unless they were really hot and really nice and not too thick, then maybe."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "You would go out with a Hufflepuff?"

"Only on certain standards." I said, "Now, chocolate or strawberry ice cream?"

Daphne looked like she was about to throw up, "How can you eat that and not get fat?"

I laughed, "The only way for me to not get fat is to do my laps. You know that."

Since I liked to eat a lot of junk food and I didn't want to get fat, the only solution I could come up with was to run 2 laps around the castle every weekend. It kept me fit and it was fun. Not to mention it kept me relatively skinny. I've tried to convince Daphne to come with me, but she thinks starving herself is a better alternative to losing weight.

I looked at Daphne critically, she was the only one who thought she needed to lose weight. Just because she was extra curvy doesn't mean she was fat. But try telling that to her, she was convinced that just because she weighed a little bit more than other girls that she was fat, no matter how much we told her otherwise.

You would think that all the constant flirting boys would give her a clue but she insisted that it happened to everyone. Huh, I wish.

Out of our little group, Draco and Daphne were definitely the best good looking, which did nothing to improve the egos of Blaise and me. Draco with his grey eyes and blonde hair and, although I hate to admit it, pretty fit body, he was the Slytherin Prince. I think half of the girl population is in love with him. Especially the younger ones, the were too naïve to see his arrogant personality.

And Daphne also has beautiful long blonde hair and big brown eyes. And, like I said, the curviest figure you have ever seen. Most boys like her too, but I have a feeling its only for the sex. So because of that everyone assumes she's experienced in bed, when she hasn't even gone further than kissing a boy.

I've even gone further than that, for Merlin's sakes. But not all the way, mind you.

Blaise is, well, quite average looking. He has dark wavy hair and is not tall like Draco and he was an okay build. But I think the real main feature for him is his deep green eyes. And I mean _deep. _Seriously, you could get lost in them,

As for me, the only thing good about me are my legs. I mean, I have really nice long legs. I know that might be a bit boastful, but hey, what's wrong with admitting I like my legs? But as for everything else, it's all a bit blah. Plain features, average sized breasts, boring hair. At least I'm not horribly ugly. I mean, if I tried really hard sometimes I do look nice. Which I guess is good.

-x-X-x-

"Anna, wake up. Classes start in half an hour and we still need to have breakfast."

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Daphne standing over me, annoyance all over her face. She was already fully dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled. I stumbled out of bed and into the shower still half asleep. Today was the first day of classes, fingers crossed we had a good lesson to start our Monday mornings.

I came out of the shower and slowly got dressed, still a little drowsy. Daphne was hopping around impatiently, urging me to hurry up. When I finished we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down opposite Draco and Blaise.

When Draco saw me he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oh... nothing." He replied, still smirking.

I narrowed my eyes, "No. What?"

His smirk grew even more pronounced, "I can see your bra through your shirt."

"What?" I looked down and sure enough, my bright pink bra made a faint outline through the shirt. "Oh no," I groaned, "What am I going to do?"

Daphne giggled next to me, "It's your fault for wearing such bright colours. And it's too late to go get changed now. Just cover it with your robes or something."

Huffing, I crossed my arms with my robes over my chest in an attempt to cover it.

I grabbed a piece of toast as we got our timetables. "Thank God I'm not doing History of Magic this year. Or Astronomy. Or Herbology. And we get free periods!"

"Yeah, me too. I hated those subjects." Daphne mumbled, looking at her timetable.

"We have potions first lesson!" Blaise said, aghast. "At least it's not Snape this year, hopefully that'll make it more tolerable."

"Yeah, it's that new professor. Slughorn or something, right? He's been around for ages." Draco said.

-x-X-x-

Our first Potions lesson was interesting, to say the least. I got to sit next to Draco this year, thank goodness. See, Draco is the best at Potions out of all of us, and sitting next to him definitely has its benefits. So each year Blaise, Daphne and I compete to see who would get to sit next to him, and this year I won. Well, this year the competition was a cinch for me, we had to see who could drink the most Butterbeers without throwing up. And I have this thing about throwing up; I hate to do it in public so holding it back was pretty easy. That, and Daphne can't hold her liquor at all so it was pretty easy beating her.

However, I wasn't too pleased to be sitting next to the hormone driven Draco today since he kept making lewd remarks about my see-through shirt and I tried my best to ignore him. I wasn't in the mood to be picking fights.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Pierce, one more word from either of you and you're both getting a detention." Professor Slughorn was looking at us, disapproval etched in his voice.

I opened my mouth to argue, after all Draco was the one talking, not me. But Slughorn looked at me sternly so I closed it again.

"See what you did?" I whispered to Draco through the corner of my mouth.

He grinned, "You're the one with the attention seeking bra." his eyes drifted down again.

"Stop looking!" I covered my chest with my robes.

"Detention for both of you." Slughorn declared. "See me after dinner."

Great, first lesson of the first day and I get a detention because of stupid Draco. What a day this was turning out to be.

-x-X-x-

It was now after dinner and Draco and me were walking to our detention with Slughorn. When we went in we found Slughorn carrying a bucket of what looked like cleaning supplies. "Well," He said, "Nice to see you're on time."

We followed him inside the Potions room, "This detention is quite simple, really. All I need is for someone to clean the cauldrons. No magic." He added.

We looked to see a pile of dirty cauldrons waiting for us, some had unknown gunk stuck on them and some quite frankly smelt like shit. Slughorn set the bucket next to them. "There are 10 cauldrons," he continued. "So that means 5 each. Shouldn't take too long. I'll be back in half an hour to check up on you."

And with that he left, leaving the four of us alone. Draco glared at the pile of cauldrons in front of us. "I can't believe he's making us do muggle work. Wait until-"

"Your father hears about this. Yeah, I know." I cut him off, grinning. "Come on, the longer we stand around the longer it'll take."

I went up to the bucket and grabbed a pair of gloves, a cloth and some cleaning liquid and he reluctantly followed.

As we set to work Draco looked up at me and grinned evilly, his bad mood disappearing. "You didn't change your bra. I can still see it through your shirt."

"I didn't have time." I glowered at him.

"You didn't have time to change your bra? What about after class?" He spoke louder as if to spite me.

I ignored him.

"You know, I never knew you had a penchant for bright colours."

I kicked him under the table and popped some bubble gum into my mouth, chewing furiously.

"One more word and I'm putting a silencing charm on you for the rest of the night." I said calmly.

He smirked again, but kept his mouth shut.

Over in the other corner they hadn't said a word the whole time. We all spent the next ten minutes working in silence. Two cauldrons in and I was bored out of my mind.

"God, I'm bored."

Draco just looked at me.

I sighed, "You can talk..."

"Let's play a game." he said.

"A game? What are you, twelve?" I scoffed.

He ignored me, "How about Truth or Dare?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "...Why?"

Shrugging, he said, "I'm bored too."

"Ok fine. I'll go first. Dare." I challenged.

"Take off your underwear and leave it off until you get back to your room."

I went pale. "Now?"

He nodded, eyes glinting, "Come on, take 'em off."

I stared at him, open-mouthed. He crossed his arms, waiting.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth.

Looking at back at Draco, who was still grinning, I reached under my skirt carefully and tugged on my underwear. He was watching me intently.

"Turn around."

He shook his head. "This is my dare. I get to watch."

I gave him my best evil eye as I tugged my matching pink underwear down, careful to keep my skirt down.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Matching. Nice."

I glared at him, finally stepping out of the underwear. He reached out a hand.

"What? You never said I had to _give_ it to you!"

"Oh," he paused, "Didn't I? Well, I meant to."

"Too bad. Since you didn't say it in the original Dare I'm not doing it."

He sighed, as if I were a troublesome little kid, "That's okay with me. I mean, under your skirt you're completely naked." He smirked again.

I almost screamed in frustration, "Your turn." he would get payback for this.

"Dare." He said confidently.

Let's see how confident he is when I give him his dare. I paused for a moment, considering. "Go out into the corridor, take all your clothes off and put them back on inside out."

He didn't even blink, "Okay."

Ugh, I forgot Draco was a player. He doesn't care if people see him naked. But then again... I checked the time, "You may want to be quick, Slughorn is due to be back any minute now. It's been half an hour."

He paled a little but strode outside nonetheless. I followed him, and I ran out ahead around the corner calling out, "Hey! Everyone come here! Draco Malfoy's taking his clothes off!" A fifth year saw me and her eyes widened. She ran off, presumably to tell all her friends. I smiled. There, that should do it.

When I came back to Draco he was glaring at me. He starting to take his robes off.

"No, not yet. You go on my count." I smirked, this was going to be interesting.

"What if I get caught?" He whined.

I shrugged, grinning. Suddenly, I heard something like a stampede, "Okay, go." I said to Draco.

He took off his cloak just as about twenty girls came running. They saw him and some starting squealing. Draco winced slightly at the sound. First to come off was the tie, then he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. One third year nearly fainted and he smirked. Damn, he was enjoying this way too much for my liking.

Finally, he took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. I heard gasps. I rolled my eyes, you'd think they never saw a guy shirtless before. Then again, he was quite fit, those were some nice abs... No! What am I thinking? This was Draco. Man-whore extraordinaire. There will be no abs admiring for him.

And then he reached for the button on his pants. Okay, I admit I got a bit of butterflies in my stomach at that. There was something about the way he locked eyes with me as he did it that made my heart race. His hands were slowly unbuttoning his pants. All the girls were watching, rapt. And then, the zipper inched its way slowly down, revealing little by little what was underneath-

"What is going on here?"

I spun around to see Professor Slughorn striding towards us., his face looked like he was about to explode. The girls scattered like a surprised flock of birds, leaving me alone with a half naked Draco who hurriedly bent down to put his shirt back on.

As he was fumbling with the buttons Slughorn started telling us off, his face red, "I leave you alone for half an hour to do just one simple job. All you had to do was clean the cauldrons, easy as that. Not to put on a-a little striptease!" He blustered, "Detention for both of you for the rest of the week. Now off you go."

We left quickly as I was trying to suppress a laugh. After we went round a couple of corners I let it out, unable to contain it in anymore. Draco just stood there sourly watching me as I stood there, doubling over with loud laughter.

Then suddenly he grinned too, "You're still naked under that skirt." He looked at me suggestively.

I stopped laughing abruptly and glared at him. I don't think I could handle a whole week of detentions with Draco.

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Party Panics

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Did you hear Draco started stripping in the middle of the hall?" I heard titters from a small group of Fourth Years, looking delighted at the news.

"Yeah," One of them said, "And I heard he's got a really big...you know." This set them off again in hysterics as she turned bright red.

One week on and people were stilltalking about it. Thanks to me Draco had become even more infamous in the school so even _more _girls began to chase him. And of course, he was absolutely lapping it up like the dog he is.

As we got closer to the girls I heard one of them say, "You know why he did it right?" She looked at me slyly as Daphne and I came closer, "_Someone _told him to. I heard she also took off her knickers. They were probably about to Do It right then and there." The whole group gasped and gave me dirty looks.

Ugh, stupid Fourth Years and their silly gossip. I glared at them and they backed off a little, still whispering.

Daphne looked at me, shocked, "Anna! Why didn't you tell me?"

I scoffed, "You really believe some Fourth Year gossip?"

"Well...They were right about the knickers thing."

"I told you, it was a dare!"

"Okay, if you say so..." She was studiously avoiding my eye.

"Look Daph, I would never, ever, EVER in a million years sleep with Draco. Especially in the middle of the hall in front of everyone..."

She still didn't look convinced.

"Look. The day I sleep with Draco Malfoy is the day that I throw away my whole stash. And I mean ALL of it."

"All of it? But you would never..."

I nodded, "Exactly."

Hehe, she knew how much I loved my stash. I mean, I had a major sweet tooth. My Mum says it's because when she was pregnant with me se snacked on cookies and chocolate all the time.

But honestly, who doesn't like chocolate? Okay, so maybe having a secret stash in my room under lock and key and having some form of sweets on me at all times and having a major spazz attack when I can't find any was a little overboard. But still. Chocolate was amazing. And however says otherwise can go die in a hole.

"...And then he kissed me!" Daphne finished happily. She looked at me expectantly for my reaction.

Oh crap, I wasn't listening to her little fantasy dream or whatever about some guy kissing her. "Sorry? I didn't catch that."

She groaned. "I was telling you about my date with Roger."

Woah, wait. This was an actual guy? "Davies?" I said incredulously.

She blushed scarlet, "Yeah..."

"He kissed you?" I grabbed her in glee, and she grinned excitedly.

"Yeah..." Her eyes got a dreamy look, "He's a great kisser. Much better than any guy I've been with. And he's so sweet. And smart. I mean, he _is _in Ravenclaw... But he's just..." She sighed contentedly.

"Smart, handsome, charming and all-round perfect?" I supplied for her.

"Talking about me again, ladies?" A smooth voice interrupted.

Draco had come up behind us and he was looking at us with immense amusement, looking happier than usual. How suspicious.

"What are you so happy about?" I demanded.

"Well, after what you said about me why wouldn't I be?" He grinned.

"We weren't talking about you Draco..." Said Daphne exasperatedly. "I was just telling Anna about Roger Davies." At his name she got all lovey dovey again starting smiling goofily at no one.

Draco looked unimpressed and ignored her comment, "There's going to be a party thing tonight in the Room or Requirement. Sixth years only from ALL houses. You guys in?"

"All houses? That'll be fun!" I said, grinning.

Draco nodded, "Half an hour from now, 'kay?"

We agreed to meet Blaise and him there and went back to our room to get ready. Daphne was never a huge fan of parties but I managed to convince her to go, saying that Roger would probably be there. It was hard to believe she seemed that keen about one guy. From what I'd known before she was always pretty distant with boys, never really letting herself get attached and ended up breaking quite a few hearts. Poor guys, they always looked shattered after being dumped by the ruthless Daphne that I actually felt sorry for them.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the bathroom, it was about time to go and I was ready, wearing a simple oversized tee tucked into black shorts and heels. I hadn't bothered to put on any makeup except a little eyeliner. "Daph! We have to go now, you ready yet?"

She had been in there for an alarmingly long time. She had asked to borrow some of my clothes for the night and I had let her. But judging by the time she was spending in there it seemed like she was going through my whole wardrobe piece by piece.

The door opened and Daphne came out. My mouth dropped opened as I stood there in stiff shock. She looked... Well, so different.

Daphne noticed my expression and tugged on the hem of the short black dress she was wearing, her heavily made up eyes widening, "Is it too much?"

The black dress that looked blah on me fit her perfectly, moulding to her curves but not too much and not showing too much cleavage. Her wavy blonde hair was tamed into a low side pony that hung over her shoulder and her makeup was done almost perfectly, giving her cheeks a tinge of red like she was constantly blushing slightly and showed off her innocent doe eyes.

"You look great! Why don't you dress like this normally?"

She shrugged, embarrassed, "Dunno. I just don't like to, you know that."

"Shall we go then? Imagine people's reactions when they see you!"

The whole way to the Room of Requirement I was practically skipping. Just wait until they saw my gorgeous best friend. Everyone knew she was pretty already but I bet Roger Davies would have a heart attack at the sight of her this time. To be honest I felt a little overshadowed but I tried not to let it get to me too much. It isn't often that Daph tried this hard for a guy and I really wanted to be happy for her.

As we walked in there was a small buzz of noise as people were talking. This time the room had arranged itself into that of a living room, with couches in a big circle. In the back corner was a big table full of party food and next to that was a cooler for all the drinks, which judging by the less-than-sober states of people around me, was full of alcohol.

Near us someone gasped as they caught sight of Daphne and went to nudge her neighbour who also turned to look, an identically shocked expression on her face. Soon, almost everyone was looking at Daphne, their hushed conversations drifting through the room.

I saw Roger Davies coming closer, his handsome face looking surprised but also immensely in awe. "Wow," he said breathlessly, "You look...You...Wow."

Daphne giggled delightedly and leaned forward to give him a small peck on the cheek and he blushed a little.

I decided it would probably be better to leave them alone than to stare and look like a creepy stalker so I left to find Draco and Blaise, who were, of course, hanging out next to the drinks.

Upon seeing me they grinned identically. Blaise gestured in Daph's direction, "Daphne looks great tonight. Is it for Davies?"

I laughed, "Actually, yeah. She was just saying how much she liked him today."

"Drink?" Draco asked, and handed me a Firewhiskey.

I drank the whole thing in gulps, feeling it burning down my throat.

"Woah, slow down down there." Draco was looking at me in amusement and slight concern.

"Why so worried, Draco?" I grinned at him.

"Well, the last time you got drunk wasn't exactly fun...Took me days to get that red marker off."

Hmm, I don't remember that. Honestly, every time I get drunk, which isn't a lot mind you, I don't really remember anything.

"Okay everyone!" Pansy was standing in the middle of the room, her boobs about to pop out of her tight red dress, "Let's play a game! How about Spin the Bottle?"

Some people groaned while others looked excited. I saw a couple of girls look hopefully at Draco. As if half of them haven't snogged Draco already...

"Everyone in a circle on the floor!" Directed Pansy.

"Who made her in charge?" I grumbled to Blaise.

We all sat in a circle, half staying in our houses. On the left of me was Daphne with Davies next to her and on my right was Blaise who was sitting next to Draco. Pansy took an empty Firewhiskey bottle and placed it in the middle of the room.

"I'll go first then, since this is my idea." She said imperiously.

Was it only me who noticed that she _winked _at Draco?

She spun the bottle hard, and everyone watched with baited breath for it to land. No one really wanted to kiss her.

Finally, it started to slow down and landed on...Neville Longbottom. The whole room was in hysterics, especially her fellow Slytherins. The idea of Pansy kissing Neville was just too much.

We watched as Pansy's face went a bright purple and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Come on Pansy! Give him a kiss!" I called out to her. This was actually turning out to be a good party.

With reluctance Pansy was dragged to Longbottom. He looked downright terrified like she was about to kill him for having the bottle land on him. Which, considering Pansy, wasn't so impossible.

She gave him her darkest glare and leaned in, barely touching him. At this the whole was set off again and some people wolf-whistled. Pansy jerked backwards away from him, and stalked back as everyone was still making fun of her. She grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and drank it hysterically.

Still trembling, Longbottom spun the bottle and it landed on Granger. He actually looked quite pleased. Interesting. After a boring small kiss from him it was Grangers turn. Granger got some Hufflepuff guy. Boring.

Honestly, the party was starting to get quite boring, with no interesting kissing. I watched with uninterested as the bottle seemed to land on everyone but me.

And then finally I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me. The bottle on the floor was pointing towards me. But I was so busy being bored I didn't notice who spun it...

Draco was grinning at me. Oh shit. Don't tell me it was him. If I had to kiss Draco I think I would rather go naked, cannonball into the Black Lake and get eaten by the Giant Squid.

I looked at him in horror and he noticed my reaction and smirked, "Not me you dolt. Davies."

Wait, what?

I turned next to me to see Daphne looking at me, slight horror in her face.

"Er, sorry Daph."

She closed her mouth and gulped. "That's okay. It's only a game," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Davies came over to me, he gave a last look at Daphne apologetically and then suddenly his lips were pressing on mine.

He was actually a good kisser, with soft lips and not too forceful. We pulled back after a couple of seconds and I saw that his face was bright red, he looked at Daphne quickly, watching for her reaction. She looked quite calm but wasn't smiling. Just watching us.

I grinned at her in an attempt to lighten the mood, "You're right Daph, he IS a good kisser. Lucky you."

The tension broke and Daphne laughed. "I know," She said, looking at Davies.

Phew, talk about awkward. I never want to kiss one of Daph's boyfriends ever again.

"Okay! That's everyone right?" Pansy was still trying to sound upbeat and 'fun'.

A couple of drinks later my head was beginning to buzz and my speech was already slurring. Surprisingly, Daphne was joining me on the couch as we giggled about the funny patterns on the carpet and the things the boys were doing.

"You knowha's awesome?" I slurred to Daph, swaying precariously on the couch.

She giggled and took another sip of Firewhiskey, "What? What? What?"

"Me," I burst out into uncontrollable laughter at my hilarious joke. I mean, I was in fucking stitches.

Daphne laughed too and spilt some drink on my legs.

"Hey!" I said halfheartedly, swatting at her hand and missing completely. "Watch the shorts."

"Sorry..." She mumbled, "Want me to get it off?" Daphne leaned over and wiped it off my leg with her hand and then licked her hand. She giggled, "Shouldn't waste it!"

I nodded in agreement. Draco walked by, a blonde draped on his arm. "Slut!" I shouted at her.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust while Draco smirked. He untangled himself from her and whispered something in her ear before sitting between Daphne and me. The blonde walked away, looking extremely put off.

Daphne tittered, "What did you say to her, Draco?"

"Nothing important. Are you two girls drunk?" He gasped dramatically.

I shook my head and tried to look as serious as I could, "What? I never get drunk, you know that."

"Apart from that time at my house." Daphne said, "And the time near the pool. Ooh, and remember when we went to that person's party? And at that sleepover we had. And when we-"

"'Kay Daph. We geddit." I scowled at her.

Daphne spotted Davies and rushed over to him, leaving me and Draco alone. Suddenly, I was fully sober and felt myself squirm under Draco's level gaze. He was watching me from his side of the couch, a slight smile on his mouth and a faraway look on his face as if he were daydreaming.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," He smiled faux sweetly.

I sighed and lay down, my legs splaying out over his lap. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms. We both stayed there for a while, none of us saying anything, just listening to the buzz of the party around us. No one noticed us and we didn't care about them. It was as if we were in our own little bubble, cut off from everyone else.

But the moment shattered when a girl came and puked right next to my head, some of it splashing onto my arms.

I jumped up furiously, "What the fuck? Are you fucking blind? Watch where you spray your fucking puke."

She continued to retch, oblivious to my annoyance.

"Bitch," I muttered.

Suddenly, she collapsed on the floor in a tangled heap. At first I was a bit worried but then she started snoring. Guess she couldn't handle her liquor. What a baby.

Draco was peering at her curiously, "Should we move her to the couch?"

"Nah, she can handle herself," and with that I left to get more Firewhiskey. All I wanted tonight was to get fully pissed. Just one little night where I could just let everything go and not care about anything.

The rest of the night was just a fuzzy blur of alcohol and balloons and feathers and stripped clothes and alcohol and glitter and snogging and puke and more alcohol.

**A/N: So? How was it? I wonder what happened that night...**

**Want a preview for the next chapter?**

"He leaned in and his lips brushed my cheek with a tenderness I never knew was possible with him. My breath hitched in my throat as Draco's lips then drifted up to my ear, leaving a trail that made my skin tingle." - Draco and Anna.

**So if you want the next chapter ASAP, you know what to do! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover Horrors

**Chapter 3: Hangover Horrors**

**A/N: First off, thank you to ****Wishing On A Dream****, ****halogirl810****, ****AnnaxStoney****, ****BillJo****,****NeevyG****, ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** and ****Niikkii95****for all the wonderful reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS, HAVE A COOKIE :D**

My head was hurting with a pain that could NOT be normal. It felt like someone had a red hot red hammer against my head and was constantly pounding as hard as they could on my skull from the inside.

I groaned, and eased my eyes open, squinting in the bright light. From what I could tell I wasn't in my room. I lay sprawled on a stiff couch with one hand dangling off. I looked around the room and saw a handful of other people lying around. Some were half dressed and others had what looked like marker all over their bodies saying stuff like "FUCK ME". Some guy was even stark naked and had two lip shaped cherry pink lipstick stains on each butt cheek. Ha, would hate to be that guy.

Draco was leaning against the couch I was sleeping on, his head flopping over onto it. There were lipstick stains all over his face too and his shirt and pants were gone, leaving him in only his boxers. There were even stains on his chest, trailing down the to waistband of his boxers.

Huh, I wonder what desperate slut did _that_?

The more I looked around the more I noticed even more identical lipstick stains all over almost half of the guys in the room. Looks like someone got around last night...

Looking around, Blaise and Daphne were nowhere to be seen. Probably managed to get back to their beds last night, lucky bastards.

I looked down at myself and noticed that my shirt was also missing, leaving me in my bright orange and green bra, shorts and heels. Ugh, I looked like a whore.

While attempting to stand up, my head got dizzy and my vision turned black with spots flashing. I lost my balance and ended up tripping over something. Limbs flailing spastically, I fell down face first.

Despite popular belief, the carpet did _not _taste good... It was like a mixture of feet and alcohol and wet wool.

"Anna?" I heard a grumpy voice say.

Oh great, it was Draco I tripped over. And I think I woke him up in the process. He was rubbing his eyes blearily and was staring at me annoyed.

Then he suddenly seemed to notice his state of undress and the stains all over his body. His eyes widened. "What happened last night?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

He grinned, all trace of weariness gone, "Nice outfit."

I ignored him and began walking around the room, looking for my shirt. I didn't want to go back to the Slytherin common room looking like this. Especially at this time in the morning. Judging by the light streaming into the room it was about 11, which would mean it was very likely I would bump into someone on the way back.

I searched all over the room but the stupid shirt couldn't be found. I went back to the couch, where Draco had been watching me the whole time.

He looked down at the stains on his chest, "Who did this? You'd think I remember..."

I sat down on the couch next to him and before I could make a snide reply I felt something poking my leg through my pocket. I reached into my shorts and pulled out a tube of cherry pink lipstick.

Oh. My. God.

Draco was staring at the lipstick. We were both speechless. He grabbed it out of my hands and compared it to the stains on his chest. They were identical. Completely. Fucking. Identical.

Suddenly, a slimy grin oozed across his face. Before he could get on word out, I tackled him to the ground and sat on him. He was so surprised that by an unforeseeable miracle, he stayed quiet.

"Don't you dare tell this to _anyone._ I mean it, Draco. One word and you're dead," I looked at him venomously.

He watched me, and a little smirk wriggled its way to his mouth. "You're straddling me," he pointed out. Before I could get off he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me toward him so I was hovering right above him, balancing my weight on my hands on either side of him, our faces inches apart.

This time it was my turn to be at a loss for words. I could feel his soft breath blowing on my hair, tickling my cheek. He was looking at me intently, his grey eyes meeting my own hazel ones. My eyes drifted to his lips. And I saw he did the same.

He leaned in and his lips brushed my cheek with a tenderness I never knew was possible with him. My breath hitched in my throat as Draco's lips then drifted up to my ear, leaving a trail that made my skin tingle. He let out a small breath and a blanket of warm air hit me. I closed my eyes and my lips parted slightly in anticipation as his hands on my waist tightened their grip and his lips brushed my ear softly.

"Slut." He whispered. I could practically hear him smirking.

I pushed off of him and walked off angrily, my strides long and hard. At first I was worried he might follow me but Draco stayed there with that arrogant smirk still plastered on his face. I no longer cared about walking around with no shirt, I just wanted to get out of there. My mind was still a blur and with each step, my head pulsated in rhythm.

I stopped in the hallway to catch my breath and leaned against the wall. What was wrong with me just then? I mean, it was Draco. It was obvious what he was going to do but why did I expect something else?

I turned around to face the wall and softly hit my head on it repeatedly, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.."

"Yeah, I don't think banging your head on the wall really helps with that..."

I whipped around erratically and almost lost my balance. Draco was standing there, that stupid smirk still on his face. Ugh, I wanted to wipe it right off... Just smooth out his scrumptiously smirky mouth... smooth it out with my lips... I sighed softly.

Woah, what?

"You're not wearing anything," I said dryly, before he could say anything in response to my sigh. He was still just in his boxers, I tried my hardest not to stare at his abs. God, he was surprisingly fit for a 16 year old.

Draco shrugged, "I don't mind. Besides, so are you."

"Well, I had no choice," I argued, "My shirt's gone. Some bitch probably stole it."

And with that I left again, leaving him behind. As soon as I turned the corner I started running back to the common room as fast as I could, teetering in my heels, my eyes burning.

* * *

I burst into the common room holding my heels, I had decided they weren't the best shoes to run in and, ignoring whistles from some boys, ran upstairs to my room.

Daphne was inside, sitting at her desk. When she saw me come in she let out a sigh of relief and hugged me. "I was so worried about you! Where were you?" She cried.

"In the Room of Requirement. Where were you...?" I asked suspiciously.

She blushed. "Well, I spent the night with, um, Roger."

My jaw dropped, my brain sluggishly processing what she said. "Did you...? You know?"

She blushed even harder, her ears turning pink, and started fiddling with her hair. Her bottom lip stuck out in a child-like pout, something she did unintentionally when she didn't want me to yell at her. And it annoyed the crap out of me every time.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screeched, "WITH DAVIES?"

She looked at me and quickly covered my mouth with her hand. "Yes, but... Don't yell out like that."

"How can you be so calm?" I said sharply, "You just had _sex. _You're not a virgin anymore!"

Daph sighed, "Yeah... But it's not that big a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?" I yelled.

She glared at me for yelling, "Yeah. I mean, it's not like this was a wonderful moment of my life. I mean, we were both half drunk. It wasn't all rose petals and breakfast in bed."

"So you're saying it was bad?" I said cautiously.

"What? No, it was great. I mean, wow... But, I'm surprised you haven't done it yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said hotly.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..." She trailed off, not knowing quite what to say.

I couldn't believe it. I was the last of the group to be a virgin. That kinda sucked. Who would have thought that _Daphne_, Prude Queen of the century, would have sex before me?

Well, I was waiting for the perfect guy, maybe that's why I was still a virgin. Daph was right, it didn't have to be an over-the-top affair. Maybe I should just sleep with someone to get it over with? It would be nice to get some practise before Mr Perfect came along.

I pushed out all those thoughts out of my head and have Daphne a grin, giving her all my undivided attention, "So? What happened? And don't sugar coat all the juicy details!"

* * *

Half an hour later Daphne and I were lying on the bed next to each other. Daphne was slightly out of breath, panting and I just lay there in silence, trying to let everything sink in. She had just dished about her night with Davies and didn't skip any of the juicy details. And I mean _any. _

In fact, I think I would never look at Davies the same way again. I had newfound respect for the guy. I mean, I don't think I'd ever look at _Daphne_ the same again...

"Wow..." I said, slightly out of breath myself. It was the first thing I had said in the whole half hour. A record for me, I think.

"Yeah..." She was still staring at the ceiling, not quite all there.

"Wow..." I repeated.

She nodded slowly.

"I mean, wow..." I sat up in the bed and walked over to my desk where I sat down.

We stayed there for another couple of minutes in complete silence to calm down.

"So..." Daphne was looking at me curiously, "What happened last night for you?"

I groaned, remembering the lipstick thing, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I can't remember."

"Nothing?"

I shook my head, "Although I have a pretty good feeling I snogged half the guys there... In more places than one."

She laughed, her eyes lighting up with amusement, "So just the usual then?"

I scoffed, "Coming from Miss Sex-is-for-marriage."

She blushed once again.

There was a knock from the door, it opened to reveal an anxious looking Blaise.

I jumped up, my brain registering that I was still shirtless, and covered myself with the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a long roll of parchment.

He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face, then turned to Daphne. "Have you seen Draco? I haven't seen him since last night..."

"I just saw him about half an hour ago." I said calmly, "Don't worry about it Blaise, he's probably with some girl."

He nodded slowly, but still looked slightly worried, "Well," he said awkwardly, shifting on his feet, "I'll let you get back to... Whatever it is you're doing."

"Wait! Blaise!" I called out, before he could leave, "Daph lost her virginity last night!"

Daphne was looking at me, aghast, her mouth and eyes wide open. Blaise looked equally as shocked, he kept looking back from me to Daph and back again.

"What?" He spluttered, "Daph?"

Daphne blushed for what seemed like the tenth time today and nodded.

Blaise broke into a grin, "Davies?"

She nodded again. I pulled her up off the bed and pushed her into Blaise before closing the door behind them. "Go tell him all about it while I get dressed." I said through the door.

I heard Daph sigh and Blaise said excitedly, "Yeah, Daph, tell me!"

Their footsteps died away and I was left alone. I leaned my back against the door and slowly sunk to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I just needed some time to myself to think. That thing with Draco this morning kept replaying through my head. At the time I thought he might have actually meant something. And now that he was probably with some random girl obviously meant that he didn't.

So why do it? He's never done anything like that to me before. I mean, there's been no clue that he may be... I don't know... Attracted to me.

I shook my head. No way. Draco likes his girls blonde, thin and big chested, no flat chested brunettes.

Besides, even if he did like me there was no way I would ever see him as boyfriend material. Okay, I'll admit he's really cute and extremely sexy. But he could never commit to something like an actual relationship, with all those feelings and crap.

I mean, I've known Draco since our First Year and I don't ever remember him having a girlfriend. Just girls. He's the kind of guy that'll dump a girl before her birthday so he doesn't have to spend money or effort on a present.

Not to mention he's a total man whore.

* * *

Half an hour later, as soon as I set foot in the Common Room, guys were calling out to me from all over.

"Hey Anna, give us a kiss!" Someone in the corner leered, even from far away I could see he still had a faint mark on his cheek.

I scowled at them, I could not believe I had snogged so many guys last night. Everyone would probably think I'm a total slut now. Great.

The lipstick was still in my pocket, I actually had no idea whose it was. Maybe I found it somewhere and liked the colour so took it. The owner would probably want it back... If there was even any left after my snogging rampage last night.

I decided to leave the Common Room and started wandering the Castle aimlessly. I vaguely wondered where Daphne, Blaise and Draco were.

As I rounded a corner someone grabbed me by my waist and I was pushed against the wall. Before I could even register who it was, they started kissing me. The kisses were rushed and sloppy, like that of a dog's after seeing their owner.

Struggling against their hold, I began to get more and more panicked when they didn't let go. Who was this? All I could make out was a head full of brown hair.

Finally, I managed to push them off with all the strength I had. Standing in front of me was a boy with short brown hair and deep set dark brown eyes. He was quite tall and skinny, with what looked like almost no muscle on him.

Theodore Nott.

The guy that never really seemed interested in girls, who only had a couple of girlfriends and apparently had never been kissed until late last year.

"What the Hell, Nott?" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with droopy bloodshot eyes. Was he drunk? Then I noticed the lipstick all over his face. Shit. He thrust himself at me and pushed his lips onto mine. I tried again to push him off but he was surprisingly quite strong and had me pinned up against the wall.

I could feels his rough tongue pushing against my lips. I squirmed away from him and kept pushing him helplessly. I could feel myself suffocating against his strong hold and panicked.

And then in a blur he was off me with a weird cracking sound and Draco was there and he was holding his hand with a face screwed up in pain and blood was flowing out of Nott's nose and everyone was swearing, especially me.

"Oh my god. What the hell did you do, Draco?"

He ignored me and looked at contempt with Nott, "Don't you dare touch her again, Nott."

Nott scowled back at Draco, who then turned to me, "You okay?" he said gruffly.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

He nodded and turned around and left. I followed after him, casting a look back at Nott, who was now on his feet. Nott seemed like he would be fine.

"You know, Blaise was looking for you before. Where were you?"

"Just around." He replied, his face still sombre.

"Let me guess, with a girl again?"

Draco smirked, his old self coming through again, "Why? You jealous?"

I snorted, "No, just curious." I paused, "Who was it this time?"

"Just someone, she-"

"ANNALISE PIERCE." Someone behind me screeched, I heard them run up to me and clamp two heavy hands on my shoulders.

Vivi was behind me, breathing heavily, her face bright red.

"Er, see you later Anna." Draco said nervously, before shooting off.

"Hello Vivi," I said pleasantly.

"Don't you dare pull that crap with me, Anna." She growled, "I heard about your little... Escapade last night. And I doubt Angela and Dad would be very pleased if they heard about it themselves."

She was talking about me and that kissing thing last night at the party. I sighed, "I don't think Dad really cares about my life. Or who I kiss. As for Angela, she's probably too busy holidaying in Greece or something to bother to actually attempt to "mother" us..."

Vivi sighed too, and calmed down significantly, "I just wished you tried a bit harder, Lissy."

Lissy was what Vivi called me when we were little kids, when she couldn't pronounce my full name. At the use of that name I softened.

"I do, Viv. I'm just not like you. I can't be good at everything I try." I smiled wryly and she laughed in return.

"The only reason I get good grades is because I study. Maybe if you did the same Dad and Angela wouldn't be so hard on you..."

"She hates me. And Dad always sides with her." I replied coldly, "I miss Mum."

Vivi sighed again, and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Just try, okay? For me."

I gave her a smile and nodded. At the reminder of Angela and Dad, I missed my Mum even more. I hadn't seen her since I was 6, after she and Dad got into a huge fight that got a little violent and she left. Just like that. No packing, no letter, no warning. She just walked out with the clothes on her back and never came back.

At first, my six year old mind couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. I just imagined she went off for a little walk and would come back. She always did. Before she left permanently, she would sometimes go off for a day or two to escape from Dad, who wasn't exactly the ideal husband. But every single time she would come back, without fail.

I hadn't heard from her since that day. She had never bothered to call. But I kept waiting for her. To take me and Vivi with her. To get us away from our rage prone Father. But she never did.

So soon, my Father found a pretty young thing, Angela, to marry, who was twenty years his junior. It was obvious there was no love between the two of them. She married for money. And he married for the "joys of a younger woman" he says. Angela was a pretty bad mother. And wife, for that matter. She was just pretty horrible as a human being in general.

And now, ten years on, I wished that she had at least called. She didn't even need to visit. All I needed was a little reassurance that I still had a mother who loved me and cared about me. But all I got was wishful thinking.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 3! I'm quite excited with all the response I've been getting. And once again, feedback and constructive criticism is greatly adored :D**

**Want another little sneak peek for the next chapter? **

"_FREE: Draco Malfoy's 100% Authentic Boxers. Cleanliness not guaranteed." A sign displayed all over the Slytherin Common Room._

**By the way, the next one is called, "Playful Pranking" so I think we can all guess what it's going to be about. Hehe. See you soon!**


End file.
